


Submit

by Crypto_zoology



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Slight Anxiety, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_zoology/pseuds/Crypto_zoology
Summary: He knows he shouldn’t fall for his trainer. He knows he shouldn’t, yet... no one can resist what they want the most.





	Submit

 

 

\--

 

Mason pov***

 

I look over at my best friends outfit and instantly feel self-conscious. His booty shorts and tight fitted shirt fit him perfectly.

 

I stand in shorts that come just below my ass and a black transparent pullover.

 

I gulp when he starts adding eyeliner to my eyes and a layer of chapstick. I look in the mirror and blush.

 

"How is your training going?" He asked.

 

I shrugged. I've been training to be a submissive for 4 months. The first month was with the master of the club as a group and the last three has been with an assigned member of the club.

 

I remember the first day of training like the back of my hand.

 

" Dominance and Submission is an alternative relationship in which a Master or Dom controls the actions, emotions, and will of the slave, or submissive, often referred to as "sub". D/s does not necessarily refer to the sex act itself. D/s is more akin to a seduction. The Master seduces the slave with his power, the slave seduces the Master with their willingness and servitude. Sex does occur in the relationship, I am discussing the lifestyle, not sexual practice. "Slave" and "sub", as well as "Master" and "Dom" are not directly interchangeable titles. The differences will be gone into later in this guide. A D/s relationship consists of two people who are mutually consenting adults who agree on a direction for their relationship. They agree that one of the partners will take the dominant, controlling role, and the other partner, the submissive, controlled role. Just like in any other relationship, it is a two way street, though to outsiders, it may not seem so. The Master relies on the slave as much as the slave relies on the Master. They are dependent on each other to satisfy their own needs. Each partner has different needs, as defined by their role as Dominant (Dom) or submissive (sub), but each is satisfied, though in different ways. Each couple will have their own set of agreements. This Guide talks about mine, but every Dominant submissive (D/s) relationship is different. However, there are some basic rules that are universal." Master Johnson states.

 

"Dominant - Exercising the most influence or control; governing. Most prominent in position or prevalence; ascendant. Comes from Old French and Latin dominans, to dominate. To control, govern or rule by superior authority or power. Submit - To yield or surrender (oneself) to the will or authority of another. To subject to a condition or process. To yield to the opinion or authority of another; give in. To allow oneself to be subjected; acquiesce. Sadism - 1) Deriving sexual satisfaction from the infliction of pain on others. Masochism - 1) A condition in which sexual excitement and satisfaction depend largely on being subjected to abuse or physical pain, whether by oneself or another. No-where in the definition of dominate or submit do you have pain as an integral part. It is a difference in gradients and intent. I am not saying that S&M is wrong, bad or undesirable. It is just a much higher gradient than D/s, and may be too intense for the beginner. Some people may confuse heavy D/s with S&M. They are two very different things."

 

There are a few nods and some people are zoning out, while I am paying attention to the best of my ability.

 

"As the teacher, the Dom must be wise and, above all, right. The Dom should not arbitrarily punish the sub on a whim. There must be a reason. To do otherwise will break down the trust and security of the sub. The Dom has to be respected by the sub. Respect is a quality that is earned by the Dom being right, and issuing swift, correct justice and reward to the sub. The Dom is not there to inflict pain and degradation on the sub, but to give the sub a goal and a direction on how to love and please him. As the lover, the Dom is loving and, when appropriate, stern. He must recognize that he is the only source of pleasure for the sub. He must see to it that this area is not neglected. The Dom should, when appropriate, be gentle, supportive, and tender to the sub. A Dom/sub relationship is not just about overpowering. It is about the Dom caring for the well-being of the sub. If punishment is required to stop a destructive action by the sub, then it comes from the Dom. On the other hand, when correct action has been noted by the Dom, love and caring should come from him to the sub."

 

"The Master is a higher gradient of control in D/s. The Master follows the same rules as a Dom, but in a stricter sense. The Master can have a slave, but may also call their slave a sub. The slave is owned or "collared" by the Master. The Master considers the slave a possession, but a highly valuable and loved one, the most valuable thing he owns. Offenses against the rules laid out by the Master are dealt with more severely, in most circumstances. Still, the Master, when pleased, flows great love and caring to his slave. The Master is also more protective of his slave because the slave is totally dependent on the Master."

 

"The role of the submissive appears to be somewhat simpler, but in actuality, the sub plays a large role in shaping the D/s relationship. The sub's primary role is to follow her Dom's directions and to please the Dom. Being submissive does not mean that the sub is a doormat for the Dom. The sub is the Dom's companion, his student, and his lover."

 

"The slave is a higher gradient of submissiveness in D/s. A slave's primary purpose in life is to serve the needs and desires of the Master. The slave relinquishes all control to the Master, because the slave knows the Master has her well-being totally at heart. The slave is marked by her Master in some fashion to show ownership. This can be done with a tattoo, a piercing, or even a physical collar. The Master/slave relationship tends to be more of a lifetime commitment to each other than a typical Dom/sub relationship. The slave is held to a higher standard of conduct and compliance than a typical sub, due to the fact that the slave has given control of their life to the Master."

 

"Why are you standing there? I said let's go three times." Jabe lifts his eyebrow and I blush. He chuckles and we practically run to the car.

 

\--

 

The erotic beat thumps in my ear while I sit on the barstool. I watch as people grind and dance their way all over each other.

 

I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder. Turning around, I fight the urge to look up, knowing it's Sir Vin.

 

His hand brushes my ear and I lean into his touch. "How are you pet?"

 

"I-i'm fine, sir. How are you?"

 

"I'm good darling. Let's go to the back rooms." He says I nod and follow him quickly. He opens the door to the room and I quickly walk in.

 

"Thank you." I mutter and shyly take off my shirt and pants. I am allowed to keep my underwear on unless he says to remove them. I blush furiously when I feel a smack on my bum.

 

He gets behind me and squeezes my cheeks while leaning up to my ear. "You look stunning, as always, pet."

 

I blush even more and hold back a sigh when he digs his fingernails into my arse. I love it when he does that.

 

He steps back and I immediately drop into a kneeling position with my hands behind my back.

 

He walks to the left of me and starts to mess with the drawers.

 

I keep my eyes down and my back straight.

 

I feel a stinging and a smacking sound echos. "Eyes down."

 

I snap my eyes down, I hadn't realized that they were up. I feel a few more light taps to me and I honestly don't mind. I focus in on my training dom and mentally sigh.

 

He is beautiful. He is perfect. I know we aren't supposed to actually start to like the training doms but I can't help it. The way he does certain things is captivating. Like when he thinks really hard, he bites his lip and stares off into space. Or when he gets angry his shoulders are pushed back so his chest puffs out. Or that when he is happy he won't smile, he will smirk.

 

He really is the definition of perfect. His long black hair trails gracefully down to his shoulders. His broad shoulders lean forwards showing his complete focus on me. He has black eyes and a strong jawbone that is defined with a beard. But it looks good on him.

 

He is honestly the perfect Dom. Anytime I think about my image of the perfect Dom he is right there. He is caring and sweet but also dominant and strict. He is passionate about the things he likes and is very determined and stubborn on others. I could go on all night about how caring and respectful he is but-

 

"Zachary were you listening to me?" He murmured.

 

I immediately snapped to attention. "No sir. I zoned out. I apologize." I look down and curse myself mentally.

 

You need to pay more attention! This is training not sit-there-and-drool class. Fucking idiot.

 

I feel his hand sink into my hair. "It's alright darling but pay attention next time. I'm proud that you admitted what you did, and that you didn't lie. Good boy."

 

I blush and relax slightly when I feel his hand start to massage my head. I try not to lean into his hand but it happens anyway.

 

He stands in front of me and I feel his hand tip my chin upwards. "I said, You look a little pale. Are you eating enough?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Have you been taking your meds?" I frown but nod. I have to take anti-depressants and a few other antibiotics.

 

"Vocal response."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Have you been eating lately?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Are you lying to me?"

 

"No sir!" I bite my lip and look at the ground. I have been eating. Just not a lot.

 

"What have you eaten today?"

 

I pause a moment before answering. "Ummm....... a bagel this morning before work." He frowns and walks over to a speaker before ordering me some fruit.

 

Now it's my turn to frown. Do you know how much sugar is in fruit... without it being added?!?!

 

Too much.

 

"Darling you need to eat. Your Dom won't be happy if he learns you're not eating."

 

My inner subconscious snorts. He practically just rubbed it in your face that he doesn't want you. No one will. There are millions of better sub's than you. No matter how hard you try you will never be enough. You will always be three steps behind everyone else. Always.

 

I mentally thank the fact that I have to keep my eyes down, so that he can't see my eyes starting to tear up. I blink rapidly, to keep them back, and bite my lip.

 

"Okay, sir."

 

I don't know why I am being so emotional. It's good advice. It's just not what I wanted to hear. I'm a sensitive person, sue me.

 

"Please stand."

 

I stand up and he looks at be after brushing my hair out of my eyes. "You know I am being gentle with you correct?"

 

I nod quickly. He hums. "Good. But you know you still need to be punished after yesterday's stunt don't you?" I whimper but nod.

 

"Since this is the first time you've gotten in trouble I will go easy on you. Now tell me, did you shave like I put in the training contract?"

 

I blush and nod. "Good."

 

"Take off your boxers and bend over the padded bench." He whispers. I nod and look at the floor fearfully before taking off my boxers.

 

I've never been punished before, I've always tried to be on my best behavior so I wouldn't be punished.

 

I shakily stand up and walk to the bench. I tug my boxers down and lean over the bench.

 

He walks over to me and I jump when his hand grabs my ass. "Calm down baby, the more tense you are, the worse it will hurt."

 

I can't help but tense up. It's automatic.

 

His hands gently massage my ass and I relax a little bit. I start to feel oddly tired.

 

I hear a smack and my left cheek lights on fire. I bite my lip and blink rapidly for the second time in two minutes, to fight tears.

 

He slaps pretty hard.

 

Another smack lands on my right cheek and I bite my lip harder to keep from crying out.

 

Two more go through when my ass starts to tingle. It starts on my cheeks and spreads to my balls. With the feeling of pleasure and pain together is enough for me to bite my lip and split it open. I hiss when he decides that exact moment to hit me in a certain spot. There is hardly any pain and it just feels really good.

 

"Five more to go sweetness, your doing great." He quickly lands another three and I can taste blood pooling in my mouth from where I but my lip.

 

Another lands down harder than the others and I whimper at the stronger amount of pain.

 

The last hit, however, he hits really hard and I cry out. "I'm sorry sir."

 

"For what?"

 

I blush in embarrassment. He knows what I did, and he knows that this is embarrassing.

 

"For jerking off without premission."

 

"You took your punishment well, Darling."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

I don't know why but I'm feeling a bit drowsy now. I didn't realize he is on his phone until I hear a knocking at the door.

 

He mumbles something and walks back over, while carrying a tray of fruits. He pops some in my mouth and I eat them slowly, knowing that if I don't eat them I'll be in trouble.

 

When I am finished he grabs me and pulls me close. He rubs a soothing cream on my arse and pulls me closer. He cuddles with me while throwing in a few praises. I blush and thank him while covering my cold body up.

 

Within minutes I am deep in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t something dedicated to a specific fandom. It is something I just wrote.


End file.
